


Tig Trager NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [16]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Tig Trager NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Pretty affectionate. He will almost always get you a warm washcloth to clean you up. He will hold you into his side, kisses pressed to your cheek, nose, forehead, hair, lips. Whatever is close to him. He doesn’t always do the tangled legs cuddling but he does always have a hold on you in some way. 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
**

He favorite body part on him is his dick. It’s no secret. On you, your breasts are a major favorite. He’s always looking at them and he touches them even more. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
**

On your face is a favorite. He’ll come anywhere really, but seeing it on you and making you look so filthy just does things to him. 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
**

He loves for you to be in charge sometimes. He loves to submit to you in the bedroom and have you in the dominant position, both literally and figuratively. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
**

He’s got a little too much experience. Even with corpses. He’s had every type of sex you can have in every type of way, twice. So he’s got a good amount of tricks up his sleeve and he used his experience to learn your body with what you like and don’t like. 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
**

Doggy. He switches it up though, often trying different positions, even the harder ones just to experiment and see if it worked for the two of you. HAving you on all fours though or bending you over something will forever be his favorite way to take you. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
**

Definitely goofy. Makes (bad) jokes at weird times. Makes you laugh, he laughs. It's just a very laid back time for him and he’s as goofy as he is in regular day to day life. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
**

He’s trimmed down a little so it’s neater but he’s still pretty natural. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
**

He’s very intimate, even in the dirtiest moments. He never stops with the pet names and affection. He will run his fingers through your hair and call you his sweet babydoll while making you deepthroat him. He manages to bring intimacy to every encounter and he is always somehow romantic. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
**

He will if he’s absolutely desperate, but he much rather wait until he gets with you. Sometimes he will purposefully stay away just so that the experience is even better when he finally gets to you. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
**

What’s not a kink for him 😂 Bondage, daddy kink, toys, especially having you wear a princess plug out on a date or to the grocery store. 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
**

Anywhere that he can have you to himself. He’s a big fan of the shower and the kitchen.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
**

Seeing you in lingerie, having you send him a dirty text, lord help you if you send him a dirty picture. You being needy and clinging to him when you’re in the mood. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
**

Anything that would cause you any permanent damage. He most likely doesn’t have much else on his list because he’s willing to try anything at least once, twice if he liked it. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
**

I’d say its an even split. Going down on your is one of if not his favorite pastimes, but having you on your knees for him is something that he will never, ever turn away. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
**

His default is a little more on the slower side because he wants you to feel everything, but he also loves to take you fast and rough sometimes. It’s always sensual though and he will give you whatever you need or ask for. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
**

He loves a good quickie. He likes for sex to be fun and spontaneous not some planned out chore. Going after you randomly at the clubhouse or even at a store in the dressing room is always something that he’s up for. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
**

He lives for the thrill of getting caught. Following you to the bathroom of the clubhouse and not locking the door. Experimenting and trying new things is half the fun of sex and he loves exploring sex, your bodies and intimacy with you in every way that he can. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
**

He may be older but he can go for a good time. He takes his time and doesn’t rush, and he’s almost always up for another round as long as you give him times for a quick smoke and nap.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
**

He loves to use toys on you. He’s got a decent collection of every different toy you can think of that he used on you or that you use together.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
**

He likes to tease you, but not nearly as much as he likes to be teased. He likes to use teasing as a way to work you up and make you needy for it.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
**

He can be a little loud because he never holds back. He groans a lot, often hissing as well. 

**W= Wildcard  
**

You can’t tell me that he doesn’t secretly like the thrill/thought of a threesome ~~Juice~~

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
**

He’s a very big man. And sometimes a little bit of lube is just the humane thing to do.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
**

High enough that he wears you out sometimes. 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)  
**

He falls asleep pretty quick. Once he cleans you up and makes sure that you’re good, his eyes are heavy and if there’s no pillow talk after that, he’s out. 


End file.
